


Act A Fool

by heuradys



Category: Smokey and the Bandit (1977)
Genre: Festivids 2012, Gen, Ludacris, downloadable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokey and the Bandit + music from 2 Fast 2 Furious. An homage to the one which came first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act A Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



> Lyrics are quite NSFW
> 
> Made as a treat for Legoline, Festivids 2012

Password: festivid

Download: [as wmv and 480 mp4 at Dropbox](http://db.tt/o5YUiMoF)


End file.
